


Преодоление времени

by anosmaleh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Science Fiction, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: — А вот он и минус.— Что? — за Томом уже подъехала машина, но он останавливается.— Твоя работа — минус. Это хорошо, а то я уже испугался, что ты идеален.
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Tom Hiddleston
Kudos: 2





	Преодоление времени

— Капучино с корицей, пожалуйста.

Роберт обернулся на тихий голос и увидел молодого мужчину с забавными светлыми кудряшками. В одиннадцать вечера в этом кафе-баре не так много людей в брюках и мягких водолазках, заказывающих капучино (незнакомец бросил в готовый напиток два кубика сахара) да ещё и такой сладкий. Роберту было одиноко уже не первый день, да и копаться в документах надоело, поэтому он решил переместиться. Однако мужчина взял кофе и ушёл в дальний угол, найти предлог, чтобы присесть рядом стало сложнее, но кто не пробует, у того не получается.

— Эй, не занято? — не дождавшись яркого отрицания, он сел напротив, — Устал, приятель?

— Да, тяжёлый рабочий день. Простите, мы знакомы?

— Роберт Дауни, — он не стал протягивать руку через стол, на что не получил никакой реакции.

— Том, — он вдруг достал пиджак, который был до этого не виден и накинул себе на плечи, поежившись.

— Так просто — Том?

— Так просто, — он впервые улыбнулся.

— Капучино, серьёзно?

— Мне на работу через пять часов.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, где работают по такому ужасному графику?

— Международная организация преодоления времени, — улыбка стала ещё шире, будто всю жизнь только и делает, что говорит это и наблюдает за изменениями в лицах собеседников.

— Вот почему ты так свободно говоришь с незнакомцами, если что прикроют, да?

— Да, — засмеялся Том, — но ещё я подумал, что это хороший шанс спросить, нельзя ли где-нибудь переночевать?

— У тебя с этим проблемы? — очень удивился Роб.

— Я снимаю квартиру, так как нечасто бываю дома, и моя хозяйка придёт в ужас, если я заявлюсь в полночь и уйду на работу через три часа.

— Можешь остаться у меня, — выпалил он и тут же прикусил язык, как-то слишком смело для того, кого знаешь пять минут.

— Я бы сбежал от такого бойкого парня в другой день, — в глазах добрая усмешка, — Но сейчас я устал. Если, конечно, тебе не тяжело и квартира ближе чем хостел.

— Через пять минут вы будете спать, мистер!

Они тут же направились к выходу, правда Роберт заметил, что Том успел оставить хорошие чаевые. Пусть не через пять, но через десять минут Том и правда улёгся на диване в гостиной и почти сразу уснул. Роб хотел дождаться его пробуждения за работой, но уснул прямо за столом на кухне. В полшестого утра его разбудил будильник. На столе, аккуратно сложенная пирамидкой, стояла записка.

«Надеюсь, тебя не обокрали, так как дверь открыта. Спасибо за гостеприимство, обязательно оплачу хотя бы ужином, позвони. Том»

С другой стороны был написан номер телефона. Повертев бумажку со всех сторон, Роберт поставил её на подоконник и пошёл закрывать дверь и выяснил, что, видимо, в пять утра воры тоже предпочитают спать: ничего не тронуто.

Роб наткнулся на записку снова почти через сутки, но звонить не стал: наверняка Том торчит на работе, в офисе или где там. Вместо этого он отправился искать информацию про эту организацию. Общие сведения, а именно то, что всё там горячо одобрялось и поддерживалось правительством, а также что в лабораториях люди пытались подчинить время себя — знали все; но подробно он никогда не интересовался. Спустя два часа удалось узнать только адреса крупных филиалов, выдающихся учёных прошлого, причастных к этому делу, и то, что всё там ужас какое секретное. Роберту не нравилась неизвестность, особенно таких масштабов, особенно когда в эту неизвестность впутан парень, который ему приглянулся. Но проблемы лучше решать по мере поступления.

В шесть часов он уже набирал номер Тома. Не отвечали буквально до последней секунды, но когда Роб уже хотел сбросить вызов, послышалось чуть запыхавшееся «да?».

— Занят? Я просто подумал, что семь — идеальное время для хорошего ужина.

— Вообще-то немного… извини, — раздался приглушённый крик, а потом звуки утихли, будто микрофон зажали рукой, — Ладно, мы можем сегодня поужинать.

— За тобой заехать?

— Плохая идея, — засмеялся Том, — Встретимся в сквере рядом с «Гиацинтом» без двадцати семь.

— Хорошо.

— Да.

— До встречи?

— До встречи.

— Ага.

Через ещё несколько секунд послышались гудки, Роб тряхнул головой и отправился подбирать наряд. Судя по месту встречи, можно предложить, что в простую забегаловку они не пойдут.

Роберт пришел на пять минут раньше, но, к его разочарованию, Том уже был там. Выяснить откуда или на чём тот приехал не удастся, ну что ж.

— Хей! Потрясно выглядешь, — Том был хорошо одет и аккуратно причесан, интересно, он так на работу ходить или успел принарядиться?

— Ты тоже, — снова так, по-своему улыбается. Он умеет ещё как-то реагировать? Это же невозможно выносить такую лучезарность каждый день.

— Отличное местечко, — присвистнул Роберт, — Не думаю, что одна ночь со мной соразмерима с ужином здесь. Я имею ввиду ночёвка в моей квартире! — спешно перестроил он предложение, однако Том уже уловил неоднозначный оттенок и тихонько смеялся.

— Значит, я тебя угощу. Могу себе позволить, так что без возражений.

В ресторане администратор, ничего не спрашивая, отвёл их к чудному столику, должно быть, Том не в первый раз приходит сюда. Пока Роберт раздумывал над тем, как произвести впечатление, Том вёл себя подчеркнуто просто, а ещё успел подсунуть ему меню без цен, всё также открыто улыбаясь.

Вечер проходил увлекательно, медленно, но не скучно, текли часы. Том оказался интересным и терпеливым собеседником (Роберт иногда слишком много говорить), особенно в нём подкупало то, что он хорошо разбирался в науке, чудесно разбирался в языках и литературе, понимал физику и неплохо знал биологию. Идеальный настолько, что немножко страшно.

— Если ты не против, мы могли бы ещё встретиться через две недели, — уже расплачиваясь картой, предложил Том.

— Почему же только через две недели, я замучил тебя своей болтовней?

Дауни успевает сам оставить чаевые, из-за чего довольно улыбается. Они выходят из ресторана, прежде чем положить разговор.

— Совсем нет, однако мой рабочий… проект требует моего постоянного присутствия минимум десять следующих дней.

— А вот он и минус.

— Что? — за Томом уже подъехала машина, но он заинтересовано останавливается.

— Твоя работа — минус. Это хорошо, а то я уже испугался, что ты идеален.

Роберт снова расплывается в улыбке, потому что слышит чуть смущённый смех Тома, прежде чем тот садится в машину и скрывается из глаз.

Не то чтобы ждать две недели слишком сложно, нет. Первая пролетает довольно быстро, Роберт работает, дважды ходит с друзьями в бар и просто валяется на кровати перед телевизором. А вот на второй неделе появилось чувство нехватки чего-то. Дни проходили в обычном ритме, только смотреть телевизор стало чуть скучнее, а слушать рассказ друга о новой девушке немного завидно. Оставалось лишь полностью признать — Том его сильно зацепил.

— Хиддлстон! Вы собираетесь уходить домой?

— Опыт требовал моего пристального наблюдения, если всё сорвалось бы, могли пострадать не только сотрудники, но и…

— Я знаю это не хуже вас, однако опыт завершён, осталось лишь записывать статистики, — Том кивнул, но все равно косился на дверь лаборатории, ожидая, что директор вот-вот отпустит его. Заметив это, тот тяжело вздохнул, — Вы, несомненно, проделали огромную работу, и я буду разговаривать со своим руководством о премии в удобном для вас виде. Но сейчас вы должны пойти домой и хорошо выспаться.

Мужчина забрал у Тома с запястья пропуск и, придерживая за спину, повёл к выходу.

— Слышите меня, вы-спать-ся. Если увижу вас в следующие три дня, то запру в кабинете с одной кроватью. У нас конференция в конце недели, а вы не в форме.

— До свидания.

Только это и успел сказать Том, как охранник закрыл за ним вход, а особую зону. Забота начальника объяснялась тем, что именно Том должен был представлять четыре проекта на международной конференции, а там ударить в грязь лицом было бы непростительно. И всё равно, спать и не знать, как изменяются скачки энергии, не создались ли какие-то физические помехи будет ужасно. Однако выбора у него нет.

Проходя по основной части корпуса, Том ловил на себя завистливые взгляды — ещё бы, обеденный перерыв закончился полчаса назад, а он уже уходит домой. Тут его догнал один из лаборантов, всучил стаканчик кофе и сообщил, что машина уже ждёт. Ехать в съёмную квартиру не хотелось, успокаивала мысль, что можно спать до вечера, а потом, когда придёт хозяйка, уйти куда-нибудь на ночь.

«Michael» The Beatles заиграла из телефона Дауни. Подбегая к телефону, он успел хлопнуть себя по лбу за дурацкий выбор песни.

— Здравствуй. Прости, что поздно, ты не занят?

— Да, привет. В смысле ага, не занят. Закончил свой грандиозный проект?

— Почти. Я в парке рядом с твоей работой, не хочешь прогуляться или сходить куда-нибудь?

— Сейчас спущусь. Постой, как ты узнал, где я работаю?

— Жду, у меня есть фисташковое мороженое.

Роб чертыхнулся, но начал быстро собирать вещи. Наткнулся, блин, на загадочного, почти идеального чувака. Кто его ещё будет ждать вечером в парке и с мороженым? Ну и пусть он знает только имя, ну и пусть этот загадочный откуда-то откопал адрес его работы. Хотя, если посмотреть с другой стороны, то сложно в их городе найти много мест для работы физиков.

— Как ты узнал, что я не дома? — Том явно не ожидал, что первый вопрос будет таким.

— Я там был. У меня незапланированные выходные и я решил немного прогуляться.

— Ты обошёл полгорода?! Здесь есть хорошая пиццерия, давай посидим там.

— Можно сесть на скамейку. Тем более мороженое, Роберт!

— Ты сумасшедший.

— Немного.

Роберт быстро съел свой рожок и долго рассказывал, зачем снова задержался на работе. Том посмеивался, медленно облизывая своё мороженое.

— Прекрати так сексуально лизать его.

— Кусать слишком холодно, — посмотрите, он так мило засмущался.

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — Роберту просто нравится смущать людей, он вовсе не надеется на положительный ответ.

— Можно.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Если не хочешь, то зачем спра…

И Роб целует. Ну вот так просто. Если можно, то зачем отказываться? Он уверенный, напористый, Том же нежный. Только почему-то управление ситуацией всё равно каким-то образом оказалось за Томом. Это был интересный поцелуй. Борьба разными способами, заканчивать которую совершенно не хотелось. Потому что кроме прочего стало тепло. Роберт с опозданием понял, что чужое мороженое упало куда-то в траву.

— Хорошо, что так поздно здесь никого нет, — улыбаясь снова той самой довольной улыбкой, сказал Том, когда они остановились.

— Смущаешься и этого?

— Это просто некультурно, целоваться на людях с тобой.

— Почему именно со мной?

— Ты целуешь так, будто ничего другого в этом мире не существует.

— Разве это не плюс? — Роб играет бровями, силясь не засмеяться.

— Может быть, — ответил Том после того, как около минуты задумчиво смотрел куда-то в кроны деревьев, заставляя его понервничать.

— Почему ты согласился? Нет, я очень рад, но мы виделись до этого лишь дважды. Хотя я, признаю, я запал сразу.

— Ты мне тоже понравился, Роберт. И кроме этого, как бы тебе сказать. Ты же помнишь, где я работаю? Время изучать очень интересно…во всех направлениях.

— Ты давно знал?! Ужасно, он знает обо мне всё, а я не знаю даже его фамилию!

— Могу взять твою, — Роб замер с открытым ртом, — Не сейчас, конечно, — смеётся Том, — Время ещё не до конца изучено, так что я пока пригляжусь, возьму парочку выходных.

— Мм, выходные?

— Только после конференции на следующей недели.

— О-о-о боже мой, Тот Самый Минус.


End file.
